A baby?
by Karah
Summary: How will Cory react to the news of a baby?
1. The baby

Boy Meets World

Chap. One

"Oh my gosh can you believe it?!?" excalimed Topanga. "I can't wait to tell Cory about this news! 

He will be so excited, don't you think Angela?" " Well, I don't know. I read in a magazine that it 

scares guys away when they find out that they are going to be a father..." " Angela, You think he

will run away if I tell him that I am pregnant?" " Topanga, You never know. You think you know

someone one minute, then the next" " Yeah but come on Angela, this is Cory we are talking about. 

Sweet, innocent, Cory." " Yeah, you have a good point there Topanga" Just then Cory walks in.....

"Hey there sweetie, How are you today" He kisses her on the cheek. " Cory I found something out 

today, We need to talk about it you" ... Cory gets a one eyebrow look... " Wait before you tell me 

anything, I want you to know that the party we had before our wedding wasn't my idea....It was...

Jack's idea, I swear I had nothing to do with it..." " CORY!!!! Slow down. I have no idea what you're

talking about. I don't think I really want to know." " Umm... Okay then... Topanga, What is it dear??"

" Well you know how I haven't been feeling great lately?" " WAIT, before you go on, I think I should

Let you two have your time together, I will see you tomorrow?" 

" Okay Angela, we'll see you tomorrow"

" Okay Topanga, I have no idea what you are talking about, but you should tell me like... Now!"

" Well, you see.... Like I was saying... I haven't been feeling really great this past couple weeks so I

decided to go to the doctor and he told me that... ummm.... Yeah.... I'm Pregnant" *Cory Looks with disbelief* " OH MY GOSH!!! Are you sure? I mean you're not kidding? I'm going to be a daddie??"

" I Have to go tell my friends.......

Okay, This is my first time on Fan Fiction , so PLEASE read and Review..... Help me out a little. New chap

will be on every few days so keep checking!!!


	2. Friends

Chapter 2

Cory calls Sean frantically:

" Hello?"

" Oh my gosh, Sean is that you?"

" Yeah, who the heck is this?"

" Sean, it's me, Cory!"

" Oh, my bad… Hey buddy, what's up?"

" Can you believe it? CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?"

" Believe what? HUH. CORY what's going on??"

" You mean Angela hasn't had the chance to tell you???"

…. JUST THEN ANGELA WALKS IN……

" OH MY GOSH SEAN"

" Angela.. Hang on a second I am talking to Cory…"

" I'm going to be a Daddie… Sean can you believe it, I am going to be a dad of a beautiful baby boy!"

Topanga hollers in the back ground… " YOU MEAN GIRL!!!! " " Cor, I'm so excited for you… And me, I'm going to be an uncle…. I'm going to be uncle Sean. Wa-Hoo…. I'm so happy!"….. " Let me ask Angela, but can we take you out to dinner for a celebration??" … Cory hollers to Topanga " Honey, Sean wants to take us out to dinner, What do you think?" " I think that it's a great idea…. What time shall we meet them there… We will go to Chubby's … Right?" Cory and Sean continue to make plans for dinner…….

*****************AT DINNER**************************

As you all know Cory is some what of a worrier and LOVES to worry about all kinds of things…….

" Cory, Hunny.. You can calm down. If you have a drink, it will not harm the baby"

Cory asks Sean " What are you going to have with Dinner? " Well, a hamburger and fries and possibly a drink to celebrate" " WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DRINK, YOU COULD HARM MY BABY BOY"…. *Topanga gets a weird look on her face and nudges her elbow into Cory's side* " HONEY, it will not hurt out baby GIRL* Cough Cough * if he decided to have a drink. I'm the only one that really shouldn't drink"… " Yeah, I suppose your right." After dinner (and Cory is stinking drunk) They all decided to go home to relax.

************AT SEAN'S HOUSE********

" Angela, I want that for us, I want us to get married and have Children …. Will you do me the honers of becoming my wife?"

" Sean, do you know how long I have been wanting you to ask me that? Of course I will marry you"….. We'll leave the rest of that night to your imagination ………..

***********AT CORY AND TOPANGA'S***********

" Wow, doesn't this make our family complete, Cory?"

" Yeah, I have been waiting all my life for a family like this Topanga."

" I hope that Sean and Angela have a life like ours someday, wouldn't that be great"

" Yea, it would be great. Let's get some sleep though, or else there will be 3 tired people in the family"….

Okay This is the second chapter in one day….. I hope you all enjoy!!!!


	3. Good friends

****** THE NEXT DAY******

"Good morning beautiful" Cory said as he kissed his wife, Topanga on the top of her head. "Good moring to the most wonderful person alive" Topanga said with a smile. Just then the phone rang….

Cory answered it…

" Hello"

" Hey Cory, this is Angela, is Topanga there?"

" Yeah, hang on a second while I get her"

" Okay…"

"Hello"

" Hey Topanga this is Angela, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling great, how about you?"

" Better than great! Sean asked me to marry him last night!!"

" OH MY GOSH!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS??? I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!"

" Isn't it wonderful?"

" Yes, I am so excited!!"

" Well, Sean wants to talk to Cory…"

"Okay, let me get him"

Topanga hollers to Cory…. " Honey, here talk to Sean he has something great to tell you!"

" …. Hello, Sean?"

" Yeah, Cory It's me…"

" What do you have to tell me that Topanga is so excited over?"

" Well … I asked Angela to marry me last night.."

"OH MY GOSH, I AM SO HAPPY"

" Thanks Cor, I knew you'd be happy for me"

" Yeah of course I am happy for you, Can Topanga and I take you out for some breakfast?"

" Yeah, I'm sure Angela would LOVE that….Lets meet at our same booth at Chubby's in about an hour…Okay?"

" Yeah, that sounds great…"

" Okay see ya later then"

"Okay Bye"

" Bye"

" Cory, how did we get so lucky as to find each other and then to have best friends that are just as lucky?"

" I'm not sure Topanga, but I'm sure glad that we do!"


	4. telling the parents

******* AT BREAKFAST*****

Cory and Topanga have taken Sean and Angela out to breakfast to celebrate about their up coming wedding, while they are at breakfast, Topanga and Cory ask Sean and Angela if they would be their baby's god-parents …..

" Sean, Angela…. Cory and I have been talking and we were wondering if you'd like to be our baby's god-parents?"

" REALLY? You'd want us to do that" Angela replied with a smile

" Yes, Angela we'd love that, you and Sean are Topanga and my best friends in the world, and if anything happened to the both of us, We would want you to raise our children"

" Sean, (Angela is talking to Sean) can you believe it, they want us to be god-parents, isn't that great?"

" Yeah, Angela that's wonderful"

" Cory, Topanga…. We'd love to be your baby's god parent's"

" While you have been thinking about that, Sean and I have been talking about our wedding, We want you, Topanga to be my Bride's made and you, Cory to be Sean's groom's man, would you guys like to be"

*Cory and Topanga look at each other and then Reply " ARE YOU CRAZY??? WE"D LOVE TO BE"*

Angela gets a smile and replies " Great then it's settled…. " Now, Topanga, you're going to let me throw you a baby shower… aren't you?" " Well, Angela, if you want to…." " are you kidding, I HAVE TO"

" Okay well then you go for it" * The waitress comes and they order their food*" Angela, (Topanga is talking to Angela) Have you guys decided on a date for your wedding yet?" " No, we haven't really talked about it yet" " Oh, okay well I want to do everything I can for your wedding" " of course" " Sean, (Cory is talking to Sean) I will plan your party… yes?" " of course you can do that" *The waitress brings the food and they eat* " well Topanga and I have to be going now, we are on our way to tell my parents about the baby" " oh, okay then, I will can you later …" Bye" "bye"

********* At Grandpa and Grandma Mathews********

Cory and Topanga walk in to find Eric, Morgan ,Mom and Dad sitting there……

Cory starts off with a lot of mumbaling " Uh…. Mom… dad ….. We're…… well….." *Topanga interrupts " Mom, Dad, Eric, Morgan…. We're going to have a baby…" *Every one has happy expressions and is cheery and laugs… Eric starts off by saying " I CAN'T WAIT TILL I GET TO TEACH HIM NEW THINGS AND SPEND TIME WITH HIM AND BABYSIT" *Topanga gets a weird…"your not going to touch my child" look on her face*

After everyone has congratulated them they decided to go home and call Sean and Angela to invite them over so they can plan the baby shower and wedding party(s) ……

Okay you guys READ AND REVIEW I want to know how you like it so far…. Should I just quit? Tell me if it's any good…….


	5. Planning the wedding

********Later that day*********

Cory, Topanga, Angela and Sean are all at Cory and Topanga's looking through the local news paper at houses for Sean and Angela to move in to after they are married. …….

" Oh my gosh Sean, look at this one!" Angela exclaimed enthusiastically.

" Oh wow Angie! We will call about that one in the morning!"

" Why in the morning?"

" …. I don't know…. I guess it just sounded good at the time"

" Oh well here, you call now"

While they were disputing over their house, Cory and Topanga decided to come up with names for their new baby…..

Topanga started off with girl names….

" Rachel…"

" Lindsay.."

" Kloeyh…"

"Elizabeth.."

"Shayrra"

Cory interrupts …" Wow! Slow down…. We need to agree here, don't we? " 

" Yeah, sorry, I got… excited there for a minute…."

Cory continues…..

"Ethan"

"Michael"

"Jameson"

"Kaleb"

" George"

*Topanga gets this weird look on her face* "George?" She repeats…" GEORGE?… can't you come up with something…… pretty? (no offence to anyone with the name George…. It came out of thin air, your name is lovely) " I GOT IT!" Cory shouted….." LITTLE CORY JR."…. " umm… sweetie…. Lets start something original" 

Since they don't know whether the baby is a girl or a boy , they decide that they'll wait until they find out to decide on a name for their new baby Mathews. Cory and Topanga walk in to their living room to find a very happy Sean and Angela… 

"Well did you find a house?" Topanga asked 

" No not yet, but…"

" BUT WHAT"

"but….. We set a date for our wedding…"

Topanga got all excited… " When? This summer. Oh you'll have a summer wedding, how neet, I can't wait to help you pla…"

Angela interrupted…." Topanga… We're going to get married…… tonight…"

" WHAT TONIGHT, THAT LEAVES ME NO TIME TO MAKE YOU GUYS A BEAUTIFUL WEDDING"

" Sorry, Topanga, but this is what we want, the sooner the better…"

" What about your friends and Family?"

" We will have you guys and Rachel and Jack… that's all we need"

" If that's what you really want, then Corry and I are happy and we will be there for the both of you"


	6. the wedding

CHAPTER SIX

***** Angela and Topanga before the wedding…******

Angela and Topanga are talking 10 minutes before the wedding…..

" Well Angie, I guess this is just about it.."

" Yeah Panga, can you believe it in less than a half hour I will be Mrs. Sean Hunter….. Wow, I have been waiting to hear the forever…"

" Yeah but Ang, are you sure that you don't want a nice wedding like Cory and I had?"

"Yeah, I mean you guys had a beautiful wedding, but I don't want to wait that long, I love Sean and we want to be husband and wife now, not in a month or even wait a week, I mean come on we can't wait another day."

" Yeah, I understand, Remember when Cory and I ran away because we were going to be married?"

" Yeah, I remember that, you didn't tell anyone."

" No, we didn't … if we would have got married then, we would have regretted it because our family and friends wouldn't have been there to share the most happy time of our life with them."

" you know what Topanga, you're right, but that was right for you, I mean my mom and dad aren't exactly please that I am with a "white" guy, and Sean's parents, I mean his dad is dead and his mom, who knows where the heck she is…."

" Yeah, but what about Mr. And Mrs. Mathews? They are like Sean's parents. They have practically raised him since what? Kindergarten? And all your friends, won't they feel awful that you just forgot about them.."

" Guess what Topanga, you're right, Sean and I should do this the right way I hope he isn't to upset when I tell him" * Topanga gets a look of relief on her face"

*******Cory and Sean******

" Well Cor, can you believe I am actually getting married?? All through school I was the "womanizer" the one all the guys wanted to be…."

" Ya Sean, what ever you say" * Cory is starting to feel that they will no longer be friends when he gets married*

*Cory mumbles* " Well this is the end of our friendship"

" WHAT, what did you just say? Cory Mathews, you know we are friends till the end"

" Yeah well, I know but you have Angela now, you won't need me…"

" Cory, I will always need you, when Ang and I have a problem … you'll be the one that's there for me just like I am for you when Topanga and you have a fight…."

" Yeah well then we'll only see each other when we have fights with out wives"

" Okay if that's how you feel… We'll spend EVERY Saturday together, no matter what, we'll get out of everything that we need to, it will be a "guys night out" and Topanga and Angela can have Saturday night too"

" REALLY? That'd be so great"

" Yeah Cor, I'd love that"

*****Just then Angela and Topanga come rushing in****

" Oh my gosh Sean we have to talk"

" What is it Angie?" * Sean gets a worried look on his face*

" Well Sean, Topanga and I have been talking, I think we should set a date and have a nice wedding"

" You know what, I'd be more than happy to do that, if that's what you want" *Cory gets a look of relief*

" Okay Topanga, you have a wedding to help me plan" Angela says with a smile, then Sean put his arm around Angela…….

a/n OKAY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~*Karah*~


	7. Games

****~Chapter Seven~*****

A/N…. I do not own ANYTHING to do with BMW however I do own this story!! DON'T COPY IT……!!~*KARAH*~

*****Planning the baby shower*****

Topanga and Angela are in Mr. And Mrs. Mathews living room…….

"Well Angie, What kind of games should we play?"

" Ummm…. Well Topanga… what do you think?"

**Just then Mrs. Mathews walks in**

"What are you girls up to today?" 

Topanga replies " We are trying to figure out what kind of games to play at the baby shower….. Do you have any ideas?"

" Umm… well, When I had Cory's baby shower we played Pin The Diaper On The Baby.." 

**Eric walks in**

" I KNOW you didn't play that game, I was there and I would have remembered someone trying to pin a diaper on Cory, and besides, Cory wasn't even born yet"

**Everyone laughs together**

*Eric shakes his head in total disbelief that his mother would ever say that, Especially since Cory wasn't even born yet** 

" So what are you guys doing in here, Besides lying?" *He looks in his mothers direction*

Topanga looks at him and says " We were trying to figure out what kind of games to play at the baby shower"

*Eric gets the look of " OH MY GOSH" on his face*

" OOOOOOOOO… I wanna help!! Please, Please, Please???"

Mrs. Mathews says " Eric, this is how you can help… go and… Ummm… cl.."

Angela interrupts " what kind of games do you have in mind Eric?

" Well Angela, I thought maybe we could guess how much the baby will weigh when it's born, or maybe guess how many napkins it will take to go ALL the way around Topanga's tummy…"

*Topanga and Mrs. Mathews look at each other in disbelief*

" Yeah, Eric those are some great ideas"

*Eric smiles*…….

Topanga says " HEY IS ANYONE HUNGRY FOR PICKELS AND PEANUT BUTTER?? 

* Everyone gets a look of " oh that's gross" *

" Okay well maybe….. Ice cream with…. Pickles?"

Mrs. Mathews says " Come on Topanga, while Angela and Eric are working on some games, I'll take you out for lunch…"

a/n Okay so this is a chapter I wrote like 8 months ago…. It's been awhile…… what do you peeps think… should I spend my time to continue writing??


	8. the first movement

A/N   
  
I don't own anything to do with boy meets world....... Okay so It's been awhile since I have  
  
messed with this story... kinda lost the steam to finish it... so I am going to finish it now  
  
I will spell Shawns name the correct way as of this chap!!! PLEASE R/R!!!!!  
  
****2 months later*****  
  
Cory and Topanga are still arguing over a name for the new addition, while shawn and Angela  
  
are deciding on a wedding cake.....  
  
*at Cory and Topangas House*  
  
Topanga and Cory are sitting on the couch looking through baby magazines when Topanga  
  
stands up shouting....  
  
"OH MY GOSH....."  
  
  
  
Cory being quite the worry wart gets the phone...  
  
" What is it hunny, do I need to call 911????"  
  
Topanga gives cory a look of laughter and replies " No hunny, she moved for the first time"  
  
Cory gets a very excited look on his face and calles Shawn  
  
" Hello "  
  
"hello Angie, Is Sharwn there?"  
  
" Yeah, Hang on a sec.."  
  
" Hey buddy, what's up?"  
  
" He moved, he moved!!!!!!"  
  
" Who Moved, Mr.feeny?"  
  
" NO!!! Mr.feeny didn't move!"  
  
" well ... then who moved?"  
  
" The baby!!!... my son moved"  
  
" wait a sec, cor, the baby can't move... it isn't born yet...."  
  
" NO! He moved for the first time in her tummy..."  
  
" OH, why didn't you say that in the first place......"  
  
* Topanga hollers in the back ground... Honey, I will see you later, I am going to your   
  
parents house for the baby shower!*  
  
Cory continues his conversation with Shawn, then they decide to go shopping for tonight....  
  
A/N Okay this is my first chapter in like FOREVER!!!! PLEASE r/r... don't be afraid to tell me   
  
things I need to change... this story has a reallygood ending... so HELP me get to it!!!! 


	9. bad news shower

A/N... I Don't own anything here so you can't possibly sue me... but if you want go ahead and   
  
try... I am poor!  
  
  
  
ANYWAYS... on with the story!!!  
  
********At the shower*********  
  
It's about an hour into the baby shower and things are going great when the phone rings....  
  
Topanga answers the phone  
  
*hello?*  
  
she hears alot of noise and then a click.... the phone rings again and she answers it  
  
to hear screaming when she realsizes it's cory's voice....  
  
*OH my god... CORY!!! what's wrong, where are you.......*  
  
*Topanga, hunny I need you to come to the hospital, it's dad... he has been in an accident*  
  
" Oh my, cory, how bad is it, is he going to be okay?"  
  
" I don't know yet, but you might want to get here with mom.... I gotta go I see a dr.. love ya"  
  
Topanga looks at mrs.mathews and starts crying, she tells her new mother in law about the accident  
  
they rush out of the house to the hospital.....  
  
************Cory's POV*******  
  
Cory and Shawn are at the mall shopping for the perfect ring for angie, when Cory's cell rings  
  
" Cory's Phone" he says with a chuckel and a smile... causing shawn to laugh  
  
When cory's smile turns in to a more serious look, Shawn starts to get worried...  
  
" Cor, what's up?"  
  
" It was the hospital, it's my dad, he has been in an accident"  
  
" WHAT? is he okay, do we need to leave?"  
  
" They said to get my mom and get down there, that's all they could tell me on the phone"  
  
*Cory gives Topanga a call at the baby shower to get mom down there.....*  
  
A/N... I know you must all love me for leaving right in the middle of all the suspence..  
  
R/R... I will put more up tomorrow!  
  
" 


	10. hospital

A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH BMW, HOWEVER THIS IS MY STORY DON'T COPY IT!!!!

Okay so I know that I said I would have more up tomorrow and it's been like forever.. so we'll call it a really long day..... R&R PLEASE!

Topanga, Mrs. Mathews, Shawn,Cory, And Angie at the hospital

Cory is pacing the hospital floor when the girls walk in.....  
  
Topanga runs to cory and wraps her arms around him.......  
  
Topanga " Cory, what happened?"  
  
Cory " The dr. said Dad fell asleep at the wheel and ran off the road, he crashed in to a tree, They said that he was complaining of pain in his back and that they were going to do some X-Rays on him. They also said they were sure he was going to be okay....." Topanga slaps cory on the arm YOU HAD US SOOOOO WORRIED!!!! WE THOUGHT IT WAS SERIOUS!!!!!! Mrs. Mathews starts crying and telling Cory how worried she was that something bad had happened, Just then the Doctor walks in  
  
DR. Mrs.Mathews?  
  
Mrs. Mathews "Yes that's me" she stands up  
  
DR. "I'm Dr.Kenny, I treated your husband after he crashed his car, He is going to be just fine,  
We are going to release him, He will be sore for a few days, He pulled some muscles, He is a VERY lucky Man, He really could have done some more damage to himself."  
  
OKAY I AM WANTING TO FINISH THIS BUT I WANT SOME REVIEWS!!!! 


	11. finding out

A/N: I don't own ANYTHING to do with BMW…….

Chapter 11:

FINDING OUT

Mr. Matthews is safe and at home… It's a month later……

" Cory, Are you ready yet" Topanga screams out the bathroom door….

" We are SOOOO going to be late"

Cory is in the bedroom getting ready for the ultra sound that is going to take place this afternoon

" Yeah hunny, I am fixing my hair, I will be right out, I want to look my best today, I mean we are about to find out that we are having a son" he looks at himself in the mirror one last time with a smirk

" YOU MEAN A DAUGHTER!"

Topanga and Cory head off to the Dr's office………

AT THE DR

The receptionist checks in Cory and Topanga as they are setting and waiting the baby starts moving….

" oh my gosh Cory, feel she is moving"

" Oh hunny, he is moving…. Cory gets up and grabs the hand of a neighboring patient

" FEEL MY SON IS MOVING"

" Cory knock it off…."

Just then the nurse calls out for Topanga Mathews

" Alrighty Mrs. Mathews, I need you to get comfy while the doctor is finishing up with his last patient, It will be just a few minutes,"

The Nurse walks out of the room

" Oh my gosh Cory, I am so excited, I can't believe that we are about to find out what our baby is going to be… Can you believe it?"

Cory is sitting in a chair looking dazed as he fades into one of his daydreams of him and his son……

" CORY, HELLO… are you in there? The doctor is going to be in here anytime!"

" Oh yea, Topanga…. Is the Doctor done? Is it a boy?"

" I don't know, maybe if you would join the rest of us on earth you would know what is going on around you"

" Oh, sorry hunny, I am just so excited!"

Just then the Doctor walks in

" Good afternoon Mrs. Mathews, Mr. Mathews, I am DR. Zims, I will be doing your ultra sound today.."

" Great"

Topanga starts to cry

" Honey, What's wrong…. Okay Dr.Zims, What the heck did you do to her?"

Cory starts giving the doctor evil looks

" No, Cory, It's not him, It's just I am so over joyed, I just can't believe it"

" Oh "

cory is turning red and slightly imbarressed

"Anyways, Cory, Topanga, Lets get this started"

They do the whole ultra sound and determine that the baby looks good and healthy

" Well, Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Cory jumps up and screams " YES TELL ME IT'S A BOY"

" Well, Mr. Mathews, you are right, it is a boy "

A/N

Well here is some more in my story of 100 years it seems like… I HAVE to finish it…. I am so sorry it takes so long! PLEASE R/R!


End file.
